


Love the Rain

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Nail Polish & Silver Rings & Boots Made For Jumping In Puddles, One Shot, Rainy Days, Sorry Girls, What Happens When You Make April Plans, Writing Prompt, Writing request, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: All things seem to be going wrong for the day Annie had planned for her girlfriend. First it begins to rain, she spills coffee on herself, heard that Mikasa spilled nail polish on her favorite hoodie, and of all things she can't findthat.Life doesn't always go to plan but it's being able to find the joy in anything, so long as the person you love is at your side, that matters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first MikaAnnie thing?? I don't know how you guys will like it but I love these badass ladies together. I just have a feeling they're secretly the sweetest to each other yet enjoy testing each other often. I hope you guys enjoy this little fluffy piece and thank you to the Anon who requested it! This was fun to write for sure!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Of course. Annie cracked open a pale blue eye as she heard the rain begin to pelt harder against the window pane. Of all the days to rain why it did have to be today? She grumbled to herself and rolled over in bed to see the sight she loved more than anything. Most days Mikasa seemed to be a frigid ice queen to people but she knew better than to think way; especially when she got to see her girlfriend of two years snuggled up into her pillow with unruly raven hair sticking around in every direction, drool streaming from the corner of her perfect, rose lips, subtly snoring, and sprawled across their bed. How could anyone look at her and see anything aside from beauty? 

This was a sight she loved to wake up to even if she was a mess at the moment. Annie loved seeing Mikasa like that. She looked so peaceful sleeping like that but when she woke it was porcelain skin, eyes the shade of turbulent skies, and a body that never quit with a mind as sharp as her tongue. No longer able to resist Annie leaned over, wrapped her arms around the taller woman, and brushed the hair away from her forehead to press a gentle kiss to silken skin. 

“Mmrghh,” Mikasa mumbled as she felt the kiss.

Annie chuckled lowly “C’mon, baby girl, it’s already noon.”

Cracking open gunmetal grey eyes Mikasa fought a yawn “”M up. I’m up.” Once she’d grimaced at wiping the drool streaming from her chin Mikasa sat up and stretched her arms over her head. Catching a glimpse of her lace camisole raising to bare her navel Annie had to avoid staring. Knowing she had been anyway, Mikasa looked up to Annie she reached a hand to brush back the shoulder length, buttermilk blonde hair from Annie’s jaw and pulled her over for a quick kiss. “Good morning, Annie.”

“Good morning,” she sighed pleasantly before swiftly stealing another kiss.

Shifting her gaze towards the window Mikasa huffed “Guess our afternoon is ruined.”

Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa and shook her head “Nothing is ever ruined if you’re there with me.”

“Oh god,” Mikasa chuckled “can I at least have some eggs before I have to deal with that kind of cheese?” Annie rolled her eyes and released Mikasa. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and stretched before the two lazily made it into the kitchen for breakfast. Like always Mikasa cooked as Annie began making the coffee. Normally the kitchen was perfectly big enough for them to maneuver around each other but it seemed this particular morning the two only seemed to run into one another. After Mikasa elbowed her while she’d been cracking an egg on the side of the cast iron skillet Annie winced at the sharp pain. 

Drenching herself in hot coffee Annie immediately recoiled **“SONOVABITCH!! MIKASA!”** Turning rapidly in horror Mikasa quickly grabbed the hand towel hanging from the stove to quickly wipe up the front of Annie’s body. Of all nights she’d not worn a shirt and opted for her favorite sports bra this was what she got? This day was taking a turn for the worst and so she just threw her hands up in frustration and went to shower. 

While allowing her skin to cool off from the hot coffee Annie began to think of how her plans were going to amend due to the rain. Dragging Mikasa out to the park where they’d first met for a date was just cheesy and she knew that she’d turn red and get awkward when Mikasa asked her why they were there. She just needed to try to be sneaky about what this was. All she could think of was how she would react and what she’d even manage to say. If there was one thing she loved it was that Mikasa was witty and sarcastic but she was pressed emotionally then the woman was just a bundle of blunders and flustered stares. 

Once she’d laughed a bit and cleaned off Annie got out of the shower, toweled off her hair and decided to leave it down for once knowing Mikasa loved to see her hair down. Dressing in a pair of flint, slim fitting jeans and a simple tanktop she sat down to pull on her lace-up boots then searched out her matching hoodie. Mikasa strolled back in to find her throwing clothing over her head rapidly.

“Looking for something?” Mikasa called softly as she stood, leaning in the doorway.

“Have you seen my grey hoodie, you know the one,” Annie asked as she popped her head from the closet.

Features scrunching Mikasa approached her girlfriend cautiously and wrapped around her from behind, laying her head on her shoulder as she spoke hesitantly “So…..you remember last night when I was wearing it while doing my nails?”

Skeptical of her placating action Annie nodded “Mhmmm. What’d you do with it?”

“Remember when I said “shit!” and you asked why?” She asked with a slight inflection.

Annie pinched the bridge of her nose  _ “Oh no……” _

Mikasa cringed a bit at the tone “I’m sorry, Annie. I was pre-soaking it last night to get the red out of it.”

“Dammit, Mika,” Annie sighed “but it’s alright. Accidents happen right? Let’s just  _ try  _ to have a good afternoon, okay?”

Spinning Annie around in her arms Mikasa bent to press her lips to Annie as she framed both sides of her face “You’re the best. Go eat, I’ll shower and get ready, and then we can head out.”

“Mmm, sounds good to me,” she smiled as watched Mikasa heave a sigh of relief at her lack of anger. While Mikasa slipped off into the shower Annie decided to eat then return to the bedroom. Chances were Mikasa was going to preen for a bit so she had time to look for the gift she’d gotten Mikasa. Having hidden it craftily within their room she knew that it would be exactly where she left it…only that it wasn’t. Frantically she began to displace all manner of things inside the room to search out the little black velour box. It seemed the day really wasn’t done raining on her parade yet. If she couldn’t find it there was no point in everything!! It was the centerpiece of everything!

Mikasa stepped out of the bathroom with a quizzical brow “Thought you weren’t worried about the hoodie?”

**“I’m not!”** She screeched unintentionally. Noticing Mikasa blink owlishly she began to wave her hands in front of her chest “I’m sorry. I’m just….frazzled. There’s something else I need to find. Have you finished getting ready?”

“Just need to get my galoshes,” she stated as she crossed the bedroom where her red rubber boots were lying casually against the short oak nightstand. Sitting down on the bed Mikasa began to pull on one of the rubber shoes over her black leggings when quickly retracted it. There was something in her shoe. Reaching her hand down into the boot her fingers scraped something soft. Immediately she jumped at the texture before she realized it wasn’t something breathing. Curling her fingers around it she removed her query and examined it.

Annie’s eyes blew wide. In Mikasa’s hand was the very object of her search. How had it wound up falling off the bedside table and into her shoe?! Perhaps it had come when she was searching for the hoodie and threw clothes around the room. Maybe she’d knocked it off and it had fallen but no matter what had happened Mikasa was staring at the box and back at her.

Quickly Annie rushed over to her just as she pulled the top open “Mikasa! Don’t!” It was far too late for her to attempt to stop her. Mikasa was staring down at the silver band. With a striking ruby heart as the centerpiece and a couple of diamonds on the side partnered with two golden tendrils wrapping around the top and bottom of the heart before connecting back to the band she was speechless. Annie sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Mikasa turned to her with tears welling in her eyes as her voice cracked  _ “Annie… _ ”

She smiled and placed her hand to Mikasa’s cheek “You remember the day we met? You had just gotten your nails done and I was in the park rollerblading. I didn’t see you when I crashed into you after stumbling and knocked us both into the pond. Haha, you were _ so _ fucking mad but I paid for your nails to be redone, since I broke some off, and offered to have your dress dry cleaned. That was the third best day of my life.”

Curious Mikasa asked in a whisper “What was the second then?”

“The day you agreed to be my girlfriend,” Annie chuckled.

“And the first?” She continued.

Glancing down at the ring Annie removed it from the box and held it carefully “Hopefully today…when you agree to be my  _ wife.” _ As Mikasa’s breath began to stutter Annie wrapped her up in her arms as the box tumbled to the ground uselessly. “I was going to do it at the park at the pond but it looks like the rain ruined everything.”

Mikasa shook her head as she broke free of Annie’s grasp, speaking through her falling tears “Nothing is ever ruined if my fiancee is with me.”

It was Annie’s turn to fight the crushing feeling constricting her chest as tears began to stain her cheeks “Is that a _ yes?! _ Are you agreeing to marry me?”

“Yes!” She shouted in a rasped panic before she threw her arms around Annie “And I don’t care about the rain! I love the rain! Without it your proposal wouldn’t have been like this…. I’m thankful for it now.” Annie only grinned before kissing her, neither caring about their tears. Claiming those velvet lips, tasting her affirmation of a promise to spend her life with her, and feeling the warmth of her love enforced in her kiss was all she needed to quell her racing heart. Once she broke the embrace she moved back to slide the ring over Mikasa’s finger noting it was the perfect fit for a perfect woman and a  _ perfect  _ afternoon.

 


End file.
